hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Goblins vs Gnomes
Goblins vs Gnomes is the first Hearthstone expansion. It is based on the World of Warcraft's races of Goblins and Gnomes. Hapless heroes across Azeroth have learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to the contraptions crafted by goblin engineers and their gnomish counterparts—and that dynamic is the perfect fit for Hearthstone. With the first expansion, Blizzard wanted to stick with a fun common theme just like they did with Curse of Naxxramas, their first Adventures—but this time, the results are more unpredictable. Goblins and gnomes *Gnomes: Tinkerers and inventors who create brilliant, wondrous devices. Tiny and ingenious, they’re sometimes too smart for their own good. Gnomes live to create technological marvels like clockwork robots or their many and varied ray guns. *Goblins: Fiercely crafty and never afraid of an accidental explosion, goblins are accomplished engineers, as evidenced by hallmark inventions like the Flamecannon or the Sky Golem. But don’t think goblins don’t appreciate a good explosion; just ask their Blastmages or a typical Bomb Lobber. Key Features *New cards: Card packs will offer players over 120 new cards to add to their collection, sparking an explosion of new strategic options and ways to play Hearthstone. These cards focus on the epic rivalry between goblins and gnomes—as well as the inventions they concoct to get the upper hand. **As with Curse of Naxxramas, GvG cards will be available in the Arena without having to own any of the cards. Players will also win Goblins versus Gnomes card packs after completing a run in the Arena. *New race: Mech *New board: A mechanical themed gameboard. *New game mode: Spectator mode *Recruit-A-Friend *New Adding and Removing Friends System *Level 50! Cards ;Neutral * * * * * * * * (Spare Part) * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * (Spare Part) * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Spare Part) * (Spare Part) * ( ) ; * * ( ) * ( ) * * * (Spare Part) * * ; * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * ; * * * * ( , ) * * * * ; * ( ) * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * ( ) ; * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * ( ) * * * ; * * * ( ) * * * * * Pricing *Players will be able to add GvG cards to their collection by purchasing new card packs in the store for in-game gold or real money at the same price as the existing card packs. *Cards from the expansion can be disenchanted and crafted with Arcane Dust. Media Images :For a list of all Goblins vs Gnomes cards, see Goblins vs Gnomes deck. Goblins vs Gnomes Artwork.jpg|Goblins vs Gnomes Artwork Goblins-vs-Gnomes-Logo-quick-cutout.png|Goblins vs Gnomes Logo Goblins vs Gnomes Gameboard.png|Goblins vs Gnomes Board Videos Goblins vs Gnomes Trailer Category:Goblins vs Gnomes